There has not been a satisfactory simple but strong and secure wall or floor type safe provided by the prior art. These safes are installed in a wall or a floor or protect a recessed compartment which may be reinforced cement poured in a foundation or floor when the house or building is constructed.
Many safes are provided with complete compartments, which may be lifted out or removed with the contents. That, of course, is undesirable.
Others provide hinged doors, which require expensive hardware, since hardened and break-proof components need be used. Any hardware such as hinges accessible from outside the safe compartment provides a way for unauthorized break-in.
The mechanical systems of most secure safes are extremely complex and thus are expensive and difficult to service and maintain. The complexity does not necessarily contribute to safety.
Accordingly, there is need to provide improved and secure safes that are not expensive or complex.
Other features, advantages and objectives of the invention will be found throughout the following description, drawings and claims.